


Grown Up

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Fingerfucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a few prompts. Blackwing has sent me at least 2 different Alexis/Espo prompts and will30usa has also asked for an Alexis/Espo story. Since I love to write unusual couples, I went for it. I've written 2 chapters and plan at least 1 more. </p>
<p>This takes place in the summer between season 7 and season 8. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is an ick factor for some people with the age difference/the fact that Espo has known her since she was 15, and I have addressed that in the story. So if that is a problem for you, you are warned that they do indeed have sex. If it bothers you, please back away - no hard feelings. 
> 
> and yes I know I have some other prompts, but this is the one that my muse allowed me to write. I'm still trying to write some others.

Detective Javier Esposito thought his club days were behind him, but here he was, heading off to a club. He was sick and tired of having no-one to be with, so when he’d heard through the grapevine that this place was a good place to find someone, he decided to check it out. And so far, it wasn’t bad. He walked over to the bar, and managed to get the bartender’s attention long enough to get a beer. He sipped it slowly while he looked at the people – well, the women – on the dance floor. And that’s when he saw her.

She was a red head, and she was wearing a short blue dress. And since all he could see was the back view, he saw the perfect ass and that the dress didn’t have much of a back to it – it dipped down almost to her ass. He bet if he got close enough, he might even be able to see the dimple in her back. He threw back the rest of the beer, and sauntered over to her. He got close enough to her to be able to whisper in her ear, so he did. “Darling, would you like to dance with me?” She just nodded her head “yes”, so he fit his body next to hers, placing his hands on her hips. She instantly fit her ass into his crotch and wiggled it. Fuck, Espo Junior liked that, he liked it a lot. And then when Red took his hands off her hips and onto her boobs, he really liked it. 

He could feel her nipples responding to his gentle squeezes, so he knew she had nothing covering her breasts. (He may not know much about fashion, unlike his partner, but he had figured with a backless dress, she wasn’t wearing a bra, but it was nice to confirm it) By now, she had to be feeling what his cock thought about this little dance, but he didn’t want to take anything for granted. “Chica, what do you say we get a look at each other?” But she just nodded her head “no”, and kept on grinding her ass into his cock. “No? That’s okay for now, but when I slide my cock into your pussy, I want to see your face!” She laughed, and that musical laughter made him want to see her face. He had a feeling that she was beautiful, and was just playing hard to get. 

But he was willing to go along with this for a little longer. He moved his hands off her boobs and slid them down the dress until his hands were on the cheeks of her perfect ass. He squeezed them, hard. She jumped and then relaxed, and pushed her ass back on his hands again. Now he moved his hands under her dress and onto her thighs. He didn’t know how far she’d let him go, but he wanted to find out. He slowly inched them up her thighs, and when he got up to the juncture between them, he almost pulled back in shock – she wasn’t wearing any panties! 

“Holy shit, Chica, you are naked under there, aren’t you? Did you come here to get fucked?”

Again, she just nodded. He moved his hands back under her dress until he reached her pussy. He entered it with one thick finger, which he moved around. Once again, she fit her ass into his crotch, but he had the feeling this time it was for support. He moved his finger in and out of her channel. She started to pant; he knew she was reaching for her climax. He took his finger out of her and instantly put it on her clit. He pressed down and he could feel her orgasm. She slid down his body a little, but he held her up. “Now can I see your face?” 

Instead of nodding, she slowly turned around. And then he got the shock of his life. He had just fingered Alexis Castle to an orgasm on a dance floor!

“What the fuck, Alexis!” as he said it, he took her hand and started to pull her off the dance floor. He guessed she didn’t want to make a scene because she didn’t fight him. When they got to the alcove where the restrooms were, she stopped so he did too. “Did you know it was me?” 

“Yeah, I did. And I wanted you to do what you did, Javi. Otherwise, I would have stopped you,” she said.

“Chica, you think you would have stopped me. But some guys wouldn’t have stopped. What the fuck did you think you were doing?” It was weird having this discussion with a person he had known since she was fifteen. But she sure as fuck wasn’t fifteen anymore. 

“I wanted to get off. I haven’t had sex in a long time, and I was hoping to get lucky,” she replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearby bathroom. Javi was so shocked by the latest events, he just let her. But when she started to undo his pants, he put his hand on her wrist to stop her. “You gave me an amazing orgasm, so I owe you one. Don’t stop me, Javi,” and she managed to undo them the rest of the way. She sank down to her knees, and reached into his pants to pull out his semi-erect cock. “Did you know I used to watch you and Lanie when you had sex in the morgue? You guys liked your booty calls, and I liked to watch. I hoped that one day, I would be the one to suck your cock. And that one day, I’d get fucked by that cock. I’d go home after watching you guys and masturbate for hours.” As she was telling him this, her hands were stroking up and down on his cock, and then on his balls. 

Then she sucked his cock into the warmth of her mouth, and Javi nearly jumped out of his skin. “Holy fuck, Alexis, how do you know how to do that?” Her technique was flawless, and she had the head of his cock down her throat quickly. Esposito gave up trying to stop her, and just let it happen. He closed his eyes and groaned very loudly as she bobbed up and down. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, but he had to open his eyes so he could watch his cock move in and out of her mouth. He figured she needed a break when she took it out and stroked it some more. He could feel his balls tighten just as she sucked his dick back in her mouth. “That’s it, I’m going to explode!” and then he did. 

Alexis could feel his climax building so she had prepared herself for the blasts of his come. Somehow, she managed to swallow it all, and she let his cock slide out of her mouth when he was finished. She stroked it a few more times, kissed the tip, and that seemed to bring him out of his shock, and he helped her to her feet. They kissed, and he groaned at the taste of himself on her tongue. He stepped away from her and put his cock back in his pants, and carefully zipped them. Alexis laughed when she saw that. She moved over to the sink to wash her hands, and Javi got behind her. She caught his eyes in the mirror and smiled. 

“That was nice, but I want to fuck you in a bed. If I’m going to hell for having sex with you, I want to make sure I experienced everything first,” he said with a smirk. His face got serious for a minute. “Your father is going to kill me!” He washed his hands, and they left the bathroom. 

“Why would he kill you if he never knows this happened?” Alexis said to him. “I’m not a kid anymore, Javi. I wanted this to happen, and it did. Come on, my place is pretty close, I want to fuck you in a bed, too!” She took his hand and walked out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun for Alexis and Javi.

Soon, they were in a cab and on the way to her apartment. Espo was still a bit shell shocked, so he didn’t say anything, but he roused himself to pay the cabbie when they got to her apartment. She took his hand and they walked quietly to the elevator. When they got to her door, he took the keys from her and unlocked it. She led the way inside, and then turned to him.

“Would you like something to drink?” The self-confident woman from the dance floor was replaced by a nervous twenty something. Javi shook his head no, and took her hands. 

“Alexis, I want to have sex with you, but it’s your choice. Say no and I’ll have a drink and leave. I hope you don’t say no, but you can. And at any time too,” the detective said quietly. 

But Alexis was getting that confidence back as he spoke. “Nope, I want to do this. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’ve always wanted to have sex with you. I want to have that cock in my pussy and maybe in some other places too.” 

“As long as you’re sure, then I’m sure too. And I want to put my cock in your pussy and I’d like to put it other places too. Now how do we get this dress off?” he laughed as he said it. She lifted her arm and he could see the zipper and he made quick work of it. He peeled the dress slowly off her body and stood back to admire her. When she started to move her arms to cover herself, he took both her hands in one hand and lifted them over her head. “Do not cover up that body. Alexis, you are beautiful,” he said. 

Alexis could feel the blush blooming over her body – the curse of a red head. But she saw nothing but admiration in Javi’s eyes so she stood there, knowing he could see just about everything. He let go of her hands and then moved his arms around her body, slanting his head down to kiss her lips. She still had her heels on so they were almost the same height. Javi deepened the kiss, and then started to lick her lips, hoping she would open her mouth to him. She did, and her tongue darted out to meet his. They broke off the kiss, and she looked at him. “We need to get you naked, Javi!” She started to unbutton his shirt while he undid his pants. He toed off his shoes, stepped out of his pants, and shrugged his shirt off his body. Alexis looked at him, from his toes to his erect cock to his chest to his face. 

She blushed again as she saw him smirking at her. “Like what you see, Red?” and then he started kissing her again. He reached for her hips, but then slid his hands further down to cup her ass cheeks. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, knocking her shoes off in the process. He lifted his lips from hers long enough to murmur, “Bedroom?” and she nodded her head in the direction of her room. He strode down the hall and when they got into the room, he gently put her down. She reached over and hit the light switch. He liked the height difference as they kissed some more, and he walked them to the bed. 

Alexis was very glad she had taken the time to make the bed before she left for the club. Then her knees hit the mattress, and she went down. He followed her body down to the bed and kept kissing her. She could feel his erection against her stomach. Javi moved his lips from her lips to her neck, making her moan. She slid her hands down his back to his ass, which she squeezed. He stopped kissing her long enough to say “hey!” but he laughed after that. He rolled them over so she was on top. She sat up on his thighs and grinned at him.

“Alexis, before we get too far, I need a condom. Better to be safe, right?” 

She smiled at him, and got off his body. He enjoyed the view of her perky ass as she reached over to the table to open the drawer and bring out a box of condoms. “I wasn’t a Boy Scout, but I believe in being prepared,” she smirked. He laughed as she ripped open a package and rolled the condom down his penis. He stopped laughing as she stroked his cock a few times, and then ran it through her very wet folds. She raised her body so that it was perched over his erection and stared into his eyes as she lowered herself on it. When she had it fully sheathed in her body, she let her body get used to his size, and then she started to move. 

Javi had his hands on her hips as she rode his cock, but that wasn’t where Alexis wanted them. So she took them and placed them on her breasts. Javi rubbed her nipples and then he tugged on them. They seemed to get larger as he played with them. Alexis moaned deep in her throat as his hands on her boobs and nipples and the movement of his cock in her pussy felt wonderful. She needed a little bit more so she started to rub her clit. Javi noticed what she was doing and he moved a hand to her clit and put it on top of hers as she rubbed. He watched as her body seemed to stop, her back arched and her mouth opened, and he knew what was happening. She came hard, and she collapsed on his chest. He rubbed her back and slowly rolled them over. He smiled down at her as he continued to pump his cock in her pussy and she smiled back. Her body was still shaking from her climax, and Javi knew his wasn’t far off. All of a sudden, his cock exploded, filling the condom with his come. “Oh, fuck, Alexis!” was all he could manage to say. 

He slowly pulled out of her, and looked at her. She seemed to know what he was asking for, and said “Bathroom’s that way,” pointing out the door. He nodded and went in. Alexis hoped he wasn’t thinking of leaving – she felt wonderful and she had a feeling she could do this all night with him. She had seen him entering the club, and was thrilled when he danced with her. She knew if he had known it was her, it would have ended right away. She hadn’t been sure about cutting her hair, but right at this moment, she was glad her Gram talked her into it. Javi would have recognized her with her longer hair, but he hadn’t seen her since she cut it. She heard the toilet flush, and then the water running. She hadn’t moved an inch since he left, and she decided not to move or cover up. She was going to make it very hard for Detective Esposito to leave her. 

Javi was still a bit amazed he had just had sex – amazing, mind blowing sex – with Alexis Castle. And he knew he should have walked away as soon as he knew it was her, but he couldn’t. She had grown into a very beautiful woman, and he had wanted to have sex with her. Truth is, he wanted to have more sex with her. He knew he was probably old enough to be her father, and her father was one of his good friends. But he couldn’t help it; she was sexy and the sex had been amazing. If he was going to hell for fucking her, he was going to go for a great reason. He hoped she was okay with him fucking her all night and maybe tomorrow as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more fun for Alexis and Javi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be 4 chapters.

Alexis watched as the bathroom door opened, and Javi walked back into her bedroom and closer to her bed, his body there for her to see, with his beautiful cock capturing her attention. He must have noticed because he started to laugh, and then he said, “So Ms. Castle, are you busy tonight? Because I’m not busy, and I have plans for you,” the detective said. “I want to make you come as many times as possible. I want you to make me come a lot too. Is that okay with you?” After she nodded, he got on the bed, close to her feet. “I like your toes, Alexis. You’ll have to tell me the name of that color of nail polish. Such a pretty shade of red,” and with that, he sucked her big toe into his mouth. 

“It’s called Sinful Red,” and then she moaned. His tongue was doing sinful things to her foot at that moment.

“Sinful Red, huh? Was that a warning? Or a promise?” He continued to lick and suck on her toes, humming as he went. Now he kissed her ankle, then he licked up her left leg. He made sure to give her right leg equal attention. “You have nice legs, Red. They looked amazing in those heels. I know it makes me a pig, but I really love high heels. I never want to wear them, but damn, what they do to my cock – they make it stand at attention.” He had his hands on her knees, and then he said, “No-one ever talks about how knees can be sexy, did you ever notice that?” After she nodded again, he said, “And your knees are very sexy. Maybe that’s because they are part of those sexy legs. Or maybe because once I spread them a bit, I can see your pussy,” and as he talked to her, he spread her legs. 

And he saw her pussy – her very wet, very aroused pussy. He let go of her legs and used his hands to spread it open, and he licked as much of it as he could. He groaned as he continued to lick her center, and then he inserted a finger inside her. When she seemed to enjoy that, he added a second one. He was a man on a mission; he was looking for her g-spot. His thumb was on her clit, pressing on it. He could hear her moaning as the sensations overwhelmed her. He moved his fingers a little more, and then he hit the spot. He massaged it, and her back arched off the bed as she wailed out her climax. And then it happened – she squirted. 

Alexis couldn’t believe it – she had never done that before. But Javi wasn’t finished; he was licking her again, paying special attention to her clit. Her body was still trembling from the orgasm he had just given her when another one rushed through her. Javi sat and watched as she fell apart. “Oh fuck, Javi! That was amazing,” was all she could say. She looked at his cock and it was fully erect and pulsing with his heartbeat. “I want that in me right now!” Javi was hovering over her, supporting his body on his arms. 

“Are you sure, Alexis?” he asked with concern. But instead of answering him, she took his cock in her hand, guided it to her entrance, and he moved his hips so he could enter her. He didn’t waste a minute, but started to pump his cock in and out of her. He pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her. He could feel his climax building and then realized he wasn’t wearing a condom. “Fuck, Alexis, I’m going to come, and I don’t have a condom on! Let me pull out!” 

“I’m on the pill Javi. And I’m clean. I want to feel your come as it hits my walls. Please!”

“As long as you’re sure. Because I’m about to come!” He felt the first blast of come explode out of his cock. It had been a long time since he’d gone bareback; he had forgotten what it was like. He slowly pulled out and landed on his back next to her. She looked sleepy, so he reached down to get the blankets and covered them. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead as he watched her eyes close. He was tired too, and her even breathing lulled him to sleep.

The next morning, Alexis woke up with Javi’s hand on her boob and his cock nestled into her ass. She smiled to herself as she thought this was the best way to wake up. She was pleasantly sore in places that hadn’t been sore in a while. She managed to get his hand off her boob and made her way into the bathroom. When she was finished, she walked back into the bedroom to find Javi still sleeping, but he was now on his back and he had kicked the covers off. She took the opportunity to stare at him – she hoped this wasn’t the end of this, but if it was, she was storing up memories. Her eyes did a slow scan, but when she got to his cock – his fully erect cock - they stopped. She remembered watching Lanie suck on that cock all those years ago. At the time, she thought she had hidden herself, but when she thought about it now, she wondered if Lanie knew. 

But now she knew what that cock felt like in her mouth and in her pussy. And right now, that cock was ready for something. Since the guy it was attached too was snoring slightly, Alexis thought she’d wake him up with a blow job. So she crawled up on the bed, and took it in her hands. She kissed the tip, licked the crown, and then sucked it in. She found a nice rhythm – kiss, lick, suck – and kept it going. She could feel every ridge and vein in his cock as she licked up one side, and down the other. 

Javi was having a wonderful dream – a beautiful woman was making him feel great. He slowly opened his eyes, and for a minute he wondered where he was. Then he remembered – he went to a club and then he had a sexy dance with Alexis! What the fuck, he went home with Alexis, they fucked, and now she was blowing him awake. His eyes were now totally open, and he could see the top of her head as she sucked his dick in and out. All he could do is moan as she licked the underside of his cock. She looked up, caught his eye, and took his cock out of her mouth.

“Well, good morning, sleepy head!” she laughed out loud at the look on his face. However, she stopped laughing when he put his hands on her hips and started to move her so her pussy was closer to his head. She realized what he wanted and swung her leg over his head so her pussy was above his mouth, and then lowered her head to suck his cock back into her mouth. She moaned around it as he started licking her pussy, and moaned louder when he got his thumb on her clit. 

The two of them found a rhythm that worked for them, and soon the room was filled with the sounds of sex – moans, groans and curses mixed with licking and sucking – until Javi pulled his tongue out of her cunt and warned her that he was going to come. This time, she pulled his penis out of her mouth and aimed it at her body. The first blast hit her cheeks and chin, and when she moved further away, the next blasts hit her boobs. And when her climax hit, his face was hit by her come. She rolled over onto her back with her feet in his face.

“Damn,” was the only word he could manage. Alexis sat up next to him and laughed. 

“I want to take a shower. Care to join me?” When he nodded, she jumped off the bed and challenged him, “Last one in has to wash the other’s back!” She took off running as Javi tried to get untangled from the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

“No fair, Red!” But he laughed as he followed her into the bathroom. By the time he got in there, she had the water going, and was just stepping inside the shower. He was a few steps behind her, and got in before she could close the door. She turned her body toward his, and he started to kiss her as the warm water hit his back. He stopped kissing her, and took the shower gel from her hands. He reached to get the loofah, and added a generous amount of the citrus scented gel. He rubbed it gently across her neck and arms, cleaning off a night of sex from her body. She moaned deep in her throat as he ran it across her breasts. He made sure he soaped up every inch of her body, going down on his knees to clean her legs. When he started to clean her right foot, she put her hand on his head for balance, and lifted it so he could clean that too. He then moved to her left foot, and moved up her leg to clean that too. When he got to her bald mound, he ran the loofah gently across it, but then he put the loofah down. He looked at her, and she had her eyes closed as the water ran down her body, washing off the bubbles. He kissed her again, and her eyes opened as she kissed him back. 

“Now it’s time to get you clean, Javi!” she said as she reached to get the loofah. She loaded it up with more shower gel and cleaned his chest and arms. She did have to stand on her toes to reach his upper body, but she didn’t mind. She also cleaned his legs and feet and he also put his hands on her head, even though he didn’t really need to. She had her hands on his heavily muscled thighs and was about to use them to stand up when she turned her head. And saw his now erect penis. She let go of his legs, grabbed the bottle of shower gel, and squirted some into her left hand. She rubbed her hands together to create lots of bubbles, and then began to wash his cock. 

He groaned loudly when her hands caressed every inch of it, leaving behind citrus scent and bubbles. Then she moved those hands to his balls, and cleaned every inch of them. Now he did need to balance himself because his knees turned to jelly. She started to stand up, and he took her by the arms and turned her around, pressing her body against the shower door. He took his soaped up penis, ran it through her folds once or twice, and then slammed it into her pussy. 

Alexis and Javi moaned together as he continued to slam his cock into her body. Her boobs were smashed up against the glass door, and she had a feeling she’d have bruises on her hips because he was holding them so tightly. But she didn’t care; she felt amazing. No other man had made her feel this great. Javi really knew what to do. And then she stopped analyzing and just let her body feel. 

Javi moaned again as he pumped his cock into her pussy. There was just enough space to get his hand on her clit, so he started to rub it in circles. This was not gentle lovemaking; this was a hard fucking. He knew he was close, but he wanted her to come before he did, so he pressed down on her clit and she came hard. Feeling her walls grab his cock sent him over the edge and he filled her pussy. His now softened penis slid out of her body, and he turned her around and kissed her gently. He broke off the kiss, turned her back around so she faced the spray of the water and rinsed her off. He rinsed himself off as she quickly washed her hair. He climbed out of the shower, took a towel off the rack, and helped her get out. He rubbed her down with the towel, and she wrapped it around herself. He took another towel, and wrapped it around his waist while she wrapped a towel around her wet hair. 

They walked back into her bedroom hand in hand. She went over to her dresser, and started to dry her hair with the towel. He smiled at her and caught her eye in the mirror. “I’m going to make you the best pancakes you’ve ever had, Red.” As he walked into the living room to grab some clothes, he thought back to the time he told Castle that pancakes are an “edible way to say thank you” and got serious. 

Alexis took her time fixing her hair and then slipped into a simple tee shirt and sleep shorts. She walked into the kitchen where Javi was making breakfast. She reached into the fridge and took out the orange juice and some fruit and placed them on the table. He had started the coffee too so she went over to the cabinet to get the plates and to the drawer to get the utensils. She had to walk past him after she put the stuff on the table and his arm reached to grab her. “Hey Red, good morning!” he said right before he kissed her on the lips. 

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He put his hands on her butt checks and lifted her up. She put her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss, both of them moaning. The she realized he had been cooking some pancakes and lifted her lips from his to say, “Better turn that off, Javi. I don’t think we want to explain to the firefighters why my apartment caught fire!” He put her on the counter and turned the burner off. 

He walked into the vee of her legs and kissed her quickly. Then he put his hand on the waist band of her shorts and started to pull them down. She lifted her ass off the counter so he could take them off. “Fuck, Alexis, still not wearing panties? I like it,” he said as he put his mouth on her center. He sucked on her pussy as she moaned. Her hands were on his head, pushing it where she wanted it to be – as close to her clit as possible. He stopped sucking on her to lick her clit. He could tell she was close, so he sucked it into his mouth and that was all it took for her to fall apart. 

Javi stood up, pulled his cock out of his boxers and rammed it home. Alexis was still climaxing and his powerful thrusts just added to her climax. He thought she was going to throw her head back, so he put his hands on it so she wouldn’t hit it on the cabinet. He just pumped his cock in and out of her until he felt his orgasm building. He shouted as he came in her body. His cock slid out of her and he put it back in his boxers. His arms were too tired to move her off the counter, but she didn’t seem to want to move. They both looked at each other and grinned. 

When the strength returned to his arms, he kissed her and helped her down. She grabbed her shorts off the floor and walked into the bedroom, her bare ass swinging as she walked. He grinned and went back to making breakfast. He didn’t know If anything else was going to happen, but he hoped it would. He had a feeling they could be great together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this story, but I am going to end it here. I have a few other prompts I'm going to try to fill, plus I have a story or two floating around in my brain. 
> 
> And for those of you who like this pairing, I am going to try to write a romantic story featuring Alexis and Espo. It will be my first attempt at a story like that, so I have no idea how long it will take me to write. Wish me luck!


End file.
